Description: (Applicant's Description) The Core facility is responsible for providing technical, clinical, and analytical support to Projects 1, 2 and 3 and for providing administrative focus to the entire Project. It will perform four functions. The first will be the support of Project 1 in the realm of the monitoring of patients enrolled in the double-blind randomized control studies. This will include the frequent contacting of patients and of their primary skin care physicians (PSCPs) to ensure that records of all skin treatments are available and to ensure that patients are following the Study protocols, and have a central contact person to whom they can address questions about the study should the Clinical Investigators monitoring the patients not be available. The second will be in the realm of data management - the ensuring that data from the Clinical Investigators, the PSCPs, laboratory testing (including the testing of blood for tea component levels), etc. is gathered and is entered into a data base for analysis. Data also will be stored on all agents tested - e.g. in the acute phototoxicity prevention studies in Project 3 and the murine chronic chemoprevention studies in Project 2. The third will be the analysis of the data utilizing appropriate biostatistical testing. The fourth will be the storage of patient specimens both DNA as a resource for future genotyping and also plasma as a resource for future determination e.g. of micronutrients. This centralization of these future will ensure a level of quality control and "institutional memory" otherwise unattainable in a complex multi- center Project such as this.